BABY'S BREATH
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Baekhyun tak takut dan tak peduli apapun yg akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. "Karena aku tahu aku begitu berharga baginya. Dan dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Karena yg membuatku takut hanyalah saat dia tak ada disisiku." -Baekhyun. CHANBAEK Story. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat lembut mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya bahkan bergerak gelisah. Kepalanya menengok ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Seakan-akan memberontak pada suatu hal yang menganggunya.

 _Disekelilingnya gelap._

 _Gadis itu hanya mencium bau itu..._

 _Dia bisa menciumnya... Bau anyir darah._

 _Dia meraba-raba sekelilingnya._

 _Dimana dirinya sekarang?_

 _Saat itu tangannya menyentuh tubuh seseorang. Dalam siluetnya dia bisa melihat ada darah. Itu sangat banyak. Ada dimana-mana. Disekelilingnya._

 _Disekelilinya._

HAAH! HAAH!

Gadis itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Menampilkan iris mata ungunya yang bening. Dia terduduk disana. Diruangan kamar yang sepi. Masih tersengal-sengal ia bergelung dengan memeluk kedua lututnya hingga nyaris menyentuh dagunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kebawah.

.

.

.

 **BABY'S BREATH**

 **amandaerate**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan,**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, a little bit Mystery and Fantasy**

 **Rated: T++**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Terinspirasi dari webtoon yang berjudul Winter Woods tetapi aku mengambil sisi Adora dan Zoe, kupikir2 bakalan cocok kalo dijadikan pemeran Chanbaek. Ada yang sependapat? Muehehe. Aku mengambil jalan cerita di awal. Nanti bakalan ada perubahan cerita yang bakalan aku masukin dari pemikiranku^^ semoga kalian tidak salah paham dan mengerti;)**

 **Summary:** ** _Aroma kuat parfum yang harum. Seperti harum bunga. Aroma roti manis Sedikit jejak aroma kopi. Uap air dari got musim dingin. Dan aroma yang paling tipis dan ringan dari semuanya adalah aroma darah. Semua itu adalah jelas aroma yang Baekhyun dapat dari tubuh Chanyeol._**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **Tolong dibaca pelan-pelan;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BABY'S BREATH**

 **PROLOG**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju keluar kamarnya yang sangat gelap. Dia berjalan dengan meraba-raba dinding. Perlahan-lahan. Hingga menuju ke arah suara yang samar-samar bisa didengarnya.

 _Aromanya harum..._

Dia sudah hapal bagaimana struktur rumahnya sendiri. Sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan dapur. Dimana aroma harum dan suara-suara berasal.

"Chanyeol?" Langkahnya terhenti untuk menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang dia panggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk didapur untuk memasak tersenyum tanpa menoleh. Karena dia tahu orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Pemilik rumah yang sekarang sedang di kunjunginya. "Selamat pagi, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mendesah lega kemudian meneruskan langkahnya. Walaupun tangannya terulur untuk sesuatu yang kosong didepannya tetapi dia melangkah dengan pasti. Tangannya menggapai untuk mencari punggung lelaki itu.

Dia sudah terbiasa untuk mendapat kunjungan dari Chanyeol yang bisa dengan mudah memasuki rumahnya. Dia tidak kaget dengan itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol dengan mudahnya datang dan pergi. Semuanya tergantung orang itu.

Ia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Inilah sesuatu yang sangat disukainya. Memeluk tubuh tinggi lelaki itu. Ia menyamankan pelukannya. Mencari kehangatan yang kadang dia dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Untunglah kali ini lelaki itu tidak menanggapi. Karena biasanya, Chanyeol akan menolak jika itu dirinya.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu resah?" Tanpa menoleh Chanyeol bertanya. Dia masih tersenyum. Hanya dirinyalah yang mengerti arti dari senyumannya.

Baekhyun dengan enggan menjawab. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menempelkan pipinya ke punggung Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia murung dan gelisah.

"Kau pasti memimpikan itu lagi... Seharusnya kau sudah biasa sekarang..."

Baekhyun diam saja. Bagaimana sosok lelaki ini mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah mendapatkan mimpi yang buruk. Walaupun hal itu sudah sering terjadi di sebagian selama masa hidupnya, dia tidak pernah memberitahu tentang dirinya kepada lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan sesak.

"Mimpi itu mungkin akan selamanya menghantuiku..." Suara Baekhyun nyaris menciut. "Aku takkan pernah terbiasa."

Suasana sangat hening. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana. Wajar saja kalau hal itu terasa hening. Mereka bahkan dapat mendengar gema suara mereka sendiri dalam ruangan yang sedang. Yang terdengar oleh mereka hanyalah desisan air sayur yang direbus. Atau acara memotong rempah-rempah yang telah disiapkan Chanyeol. Juga, pemandangan Baekhyun yang masih betah memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Pernahkah kau memiliki kenangan yang tak bisa dilupakan? Sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa bersalah? Kau pernah cerita, dulu..." Belum habis Baekhyun berbicara, dengan cepat Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Rasanya tidak." Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa dirinya membiarkan pelukan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun itu serasa tidak pantas. Sesuatu seperti itu sudah sering terjadi tetapi dia tidak pernah membiarkannya.

"Ah, kurasa memang ada. Tetapi bukan rasa bersalah yang tak bisa kulupakan." Sebuah pisau yang telah digenggam Chanyeol diangkat kedepan olehnya. Sejajar dengan wajah Chanyeol. Wajahnya masih tersenyum tampan. "Ada sejumlah wajah yang kuharap tak pernah kulupakan."

Seperti dapat merasakan sesuatu cukup langka yang telah dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan _euphoria_ yang membuncah.

"Chanyeol, hari ini kau terasa berbeda. Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Dia mendongak keatas. Mengira-ngira dimana letak kepala lelaki yang dipeluknya.

"Tentu saja. Menyenangkan sekali sampai-sampai hal itu begitu sulit untuk ditebak."

Baekhyun tersenyum, senang mendengar bahwa Chanyeol dapat merasakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan di dalam hidupnya. Dia menunduk dalam. Menempelkan dahinya di punggung Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau takkan memberitahuku. Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya?"

Disaat yang bersamaan Baekhyun mendesah sedih. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan cerita detailnya. Chanyeol tak akan memberitahu sesuatu yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Baekhyun tahu diri, bagaimana dirinya dipandang oleh lelaki itu. Juga, dia seharusnya tidak berhak untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya harus membalas yang memeluk di belakangnya. Dia tidak tahu hal itu mempengaruhinya atau tidak. Dia tidak mengerti. Hal itu seharusnya diabaikan saja. Tak ada suara pisau yang memotong sesuatu atau suara desisan air sayur yang sedang direbus.

Baekhyun mendongak lagi. "Peluk aku, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mundur dan menyisakan jarak yang dekat dari tempat Chanyeol berpijak.

Chanyeol kali ini menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Dia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Baekhyun otomatis melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu dapat dibilang mungil. Tingginya bahkan tak sampai pada dagu Chanyeol. Dia begitu cantik dengan iris mata ungu yang telah dimilikinya serta bibir ranum semerah tomat yang tipis. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tinggi serta berwajah tampan. Bibir bawahnya tebal, kebalikan dari bibir ranum tipis milik Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun memiliki iris mata berwarna ungu, Chanyeol memiliki iris mata berwarna biru laut. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tak dapat melihat iris mata biru Chanyeol yang begitu menawan itu. Dia tidak akan pernah dapat melihatnya. _Sayang sekali_.

Mereka melepas pelukan mereka tanpa menjauhi wajah masing-masing. Baekhyun meraba rahang keras milik Chanyeol. Tetapi dengan halus Chanyeol menjauhi tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan, Baekhyun..." Itu adalah nada suara terdatar milik Chanyeol yang pernah Baekhyun dengar.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa sedih. Tetapi mengerti bagaimana pun dirinya tidak berhak. "Tapi aku ingin 'melihat' wajahmu."

"Tak boleh."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lagi. Namun, Chanyeol tak membalasnya. Dia menunduk lagi. Mungil sekali. Dia hanya sampai pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum kembali.

"Tak bisakah aku pergi denganmu? Aku benci sendirian disini. Aku terus memikirkan hal-hal buruk, Chanyeol. Biarkan aku pergi bersamamu."

Terjadi lagi. Baekhyun akan selalu begitu jika dirasa diri Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tinggal lebih lama di rumah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, semua orang memiliki luka yang takkan pernah sembuh yang tak boleh diusik oleh siapapun." Kali ini tidak ada senyum dalam nada suaranya. Wajahnya hanya datar. "Tak peduli sebaik apa orang itu... Kita tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi saat batas itu dilanggar."

"Kau takkan pernah menyakitiku."

"Tadi kau sangat baik, tapi sekarang kau kumat lagi." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Entah apa maksud dari perkataannya. "Kau ingin dikunci lagi di ruangan itu seperti sebelumnya? Apa kali ini aku harus mengikatmu lagi? Aku mungkin akan melihat raut ketakutan di wajahmu." Kali ini dia tersenyum lagi. Tak ada yang bisa menebak orang macam apa dia.

Baekhyun ingin memeluk Chanyeol lagi. Tetapi, Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya? Kau tak ingin itu terjadi kan? Jadi, jangan pernah bilang kau ingin ikut ke tempatku."

Chanyeol memegang pundak mungil Baekhyun. Menuntunnya untuk duduk ke meja makan. "Sekarang saatnya makan."

Baekhyun tak menanggapi. Wajahnya terbilang datar. Tetapi dia masih terlihat murung. Suara langkah Chanyeol telah didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan. Walaupun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Dia tetap bertanya.

"Ya, hari ini aku harus pergi lebih cepat. Ada seseorang yang harus kutolong." Chanyeol memakai mantel tebal berwarna hijau gading serta topi miliknya. Bersiap akan pergi.

"Chanyeol, kalau kau tak mau membawaku kesana... Aku akan mencari tempatmu sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. "Kalau keparat buta sepertimu bisa melakukannya. Aku akan sangat terkesan."

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup setelahnya mengakhiri percakapan pagi Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Sendiri lagi dalam kesunyian yang telah menjadi temannya setiap hari. "Aku bisa menemukanmu."

.

.

.

Cahaya itu masuk dari jendela yang tidak ada tirai. Tanaman dalam tabung yang dibiarkan kering dan tak terurus dibiarkan berada di atas meja. Musim dingin sudah berlalu satu minggu. Udara yang dingin tak menyebabkan Baekhyun uring-uringan. Dia tahu dia benci dingin. Tetapi dia harus dengan segera mencari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun telungkup di atas kasur. Hanya kekosonganlah yang ia tampilkan pada matanya. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, Baekhyun memang selalu berbaring sejenak. Sambil mengingat masa-masa saat Chanyeol mendekapnya dengan erat. Atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dia menyukainya.

Setelahnya Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar. Baekhyun mengambil syal tebal yang berada di lemari dengan meraba. Syal tersebut di lilit di lehernya sehingga mengubur kemungilannya. Mantel merah maroon telah terpasang rapih. Rok selutut berwarna hijau gading. Tapi yang tampak aneh adalah kaos kaki yang berbeda warna. Kaos kaki kanan berwarna putih sedangkan kaos kaki kirinya berwarna ungu. Sepatnya baik-baik saja. Kaos kakinya lah yang tidak serasi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apapun. Dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun telah siap untuk pergi keluar. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan.

 _Hari ini aku harus pergi dan mencari keberadaannya..._

Itulah yang selalu muncul di benaknya.

Dengan mengambil tongkat hitamnya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Dan melangkah keluar. Angin dingin yang menusuk menjadi yang paling dia rasa ketika kakinya melangkah keluar.

Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang pinggir jalan besar yang banyak dilalui kendaraan. Keadaan begitu bising. Sebenarnya, sudah lama Baekhyun berpikir dan mengira-ngira dimana Chanyeol tinggal, dan Baekhyun juga sudah berusaha menemukan tempatnya. Tiap kali Chanyeol mendekapnya, Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan _sedikit_ informasi baru.

 _Aroma kuat parfum yang harum..._

 _Seperti harum bunga..._

Saat itu Baekhyun melewati toko bunga-bunga hutan.

 _Dan, aroma roti manis yang dibuat di dalam toko roti..._

Baekhyun melewati toko roti.

 _Sedikit jejak aroma kopi..._

Juga melewati cafe.

 _Dan uap air dari got saat musim dingin._

Dan melewati genangan air disebelah kakinya.

 _Dan aroma yang paling tipis dan ringan dari semuanya adalah aroma darah._

Semua itu jelas adalah aroma yang didapat Chanyeol dalam perjalanan rumahnya. Chanyeol juga mungkin telah melewati jalan yang barusan ia lewati. Sama persis. Tanpa penglihatannya, Baekhyun menggunakan indra lain yang ia miliki. Dan berkelana kemana-mana untuk waktu yang lama.

Dan kemudian setelah berjalan dengan menggunakan instingnya. Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan tempat itu.

Baekhyun berhasil merasakan, sayup-sayup...

 _Aroma segar hutan yang diselubungi kabut._

Dan, tanpa Baekhyun sadari Baekhyun sudah menghadap kearah perumahan dekat hutan. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum.

 _Aku berhasil menemukannya._

.

.

.

Kegiatan orang-orang disana di musim dingin seperti ini memang minim, tetapi masih ada kehidupan disana. Ada yang sedang membersihkan salju yang begitu tebal sehingga menutupi jalan, melukis, ada juga sekumpulan anak-anak yang senang bermain di sekeliling salju.

" _Hati-hati!"_

" _Kamu hampir buat aku jatuh!"_

Anak-anak yang berteriak satu sama lain terdengar. Baekhyun masih terus berjalan. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana anak-anak tersenyum bergembira bermain diantara salju. Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bermain dengan salju.

Disekelilingnya ada dua ibu paruh baya yang melihat kearah Baekhyun merasa heran.

"Hei, dia kelihatan agak aneh ya? Lihatlah pakaiannya. Semuanya tidak serasi." Ibu yang satu berbicara pada ibu yang lain.

"Dia kemungkinan buta, lihatlah tongkat yang dipakainya untuk berjalan."

Ibu yang satu menimbang-nimbang. "Kau benar. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Terdapat seorang anak remaja yang sudah dilewati Baekhyun. Dia sedang berjongkok untuk memainkan salju-salju. Dia mendongak menatap dua ibu paruh baya dan melihat punggung Baekhyun yang sudah jauh berjalan didepan sana.

Lelaki itu melihat Baekhyun yang sedang dikelilingi anak-anak lainnya.

"Sepertinya dia tak bisa melihat. Hei, coba lemparkan yang lain." Salah satu anak laki-laki berambut pirang menganggu. Dia sudah melambaikan tangan di depan Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Rasakan ini!" Seorang anak perempuan tak segan-segan melempar batu.

"Dia monster buta!" Anak yang lainnya bersemangat berteriak mengejek Baekhyun.

"Aduh." Baekhyun mengaduh saat dirasa anak-anak itu semakin gentar melemparkannya batu.

"Hentikan!" Karena limbung, Baekhyun terjatuh. Tongkatnya pun terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Tongkatku" Baekhyun meraba-raba tempat tak jauh dari ia duduk. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa anak-anak itu mengejeknya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak menganggu anak-anak itu sama sekali. Dia sudah sangat sering menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

"Tongkatmu disini~ Ayo coba ambil! Teman-teman kabur..." Anak lelaki tadi mengambil tongkat Baekhyun.

Duk.

Karena berjalan mundur, anak itu tak tahu kalau dibelakangnya ada seseorang sehingga dia menabraknya. Membuat tongkat yang anak lelaki itu terjatuh. Dia mengabaikan tongkatnya.

"Eh?" Saat ia menoleh, dia melihat pria tinggi berkulit putih seperti mayat serta tatapan tajam yang diberikannya kepada anak itu.

"AAAH! Mamaaa!" Anak lelaki tadi berteriak dan berlari kabur ke dua ibu paruh baya. Lelaki itu kemudian melihat Baekhyun yang merangkak untuk mencari sesuatu. Dia melihat ke arah tongkat yang tidak jauh dari dirinya berdiri. Dibiarkan tergeletak disana oleh anak lelaki tadi.

 _Aku yakin, dengar suara tongkat itu jatuh disekitar sini._ Baekhyun masih terus meraba-raba. Baekhyun akhirnya merasa bahwa ada orang didepannya, karena ia memegang sepatu orang tersebut.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah kau melihat ada tongkat di sekitar sini? Aku tak bisa melihat."

Anak lelaki itu malah bertanya. "Apakah tongkat itu berharga untukmu?"

Baekhyun yang masih bersimpuh agak sedikit mendongak, mengira-ngira arah wajah orang itu. Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Tentu saja, tanpa tongkat itu, aku tak bisa kemana-mana."

"Tongkatmu ada padaku. Kau butuh pertolongan?" Lelaki itu ikut bersimpuh didepan Baekhyun.

"Ah begitu. Bisakah kau antar aku ketempat duduk di sekitar sini?" Dengan sigap Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan lelaki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun sehingga dia berdiri. Lelaki ini mengantarkan Baekhyun ke tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh.

Setelahnya Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman. "Ini tongkatmu." Lelaki itu memberi tongkat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Lelaki tadi berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Petang telah berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Malam telah datang.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar langkah kaki. Serta aroma kuat parfum yang harum yang sangat dikenalnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri. "Chanyeol?" Ada secercah harapan yang muncul saat ini. Baekhyun begitu yakin bahwa Chanyeol berada disini. "Itu kau?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Lelaki yang tadi menolong Baekhyun hanya menatap Baekhyun. Karena begitu bersemangat, Baekhyun terjatuh lagi. "Aku tahu kau ada disana, Chanyeol!"

"Hei, tidak ada siapapun disini." Lelaki itu berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang bersimpuh. Baekhyun meraba-raba lagi. Sampai akhirnyanya dia memegang ujung sepatu lelaki didepannya. Lagi.

"Kumohon, hentikan orang yang baru saja pergi." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah aroma itu menghilang.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke sekitarnya. "Tak ada siapapun di arah yang kau tunjuk itu."

"Mustahil! Aku yakin dia melewatiku! Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku yakin!" Baekhyun masih bersikukuh. Baekhyun menunjuk kearah yang diyakininya semakin jauh dilewati oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Sungguh. Tidak ada seorang pun."

Haaahhh. Hilang semua pendirian Baekhyun. Dia menunduk dalam. Menghela napas. Setelahnya lelaki tadi membantu Baekhyun lagi untuk duduk.

"Maaf, soal semua ini." Baekhyun mengeratkan syal yang dia pakai. Dinginnya semakin menusuk karena malam telah datang.

"Jika kau kehilangan tongkatmu, apakah kau akan putus asa? Saat manusia kehilangan hal yang berharga, mereka akan putus asa. Dia bilang manusia bahkan akan sulit melewati kesehariannya. Luhan yang mengatakannya padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku pasti salah bicara. Tongkatku yang hilang tidaklah berharga tapi penting. Sulit bagiku berpergian tanpa tongkatku. Tapi aku takkan mati tanpa tongkat itu."

"Aku tak tahu seperti apa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Meski Luhan telah menerangkannya padaku."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ah, maaf. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Sebenarnya orang yang kutunggu saat ini sangat berharga bagiku. Rasanya, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Sesuatu yang berharga itu, seperti sesuatu yang menjadi bagian dirimu. Seperti jantungmu."

Lelaki itu meletakkan tangannya didepan dada. "Jantungku..."

"Coba kau pikirkan kau tak bisa hidup tanpa jantungmu kan? Kalaupun bisa, kau tak bisa merasa hidup. Kurasa itulah keputusasaan."

Lelaki itu menunduk. Melihat tulisan diatas lengannya. "Jadi, hidup tanpa merasa hidup...adalah keputusasaan?"

"Ya, menemukan benda atau seseorang yang berharga adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Tapi itu juga bisa menakutkan."

 _Seperti Chanyeol yang begitu berharga bagiku. Dia adalah alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan. Dia bagaikan bagian dari dalam diriku. Dia bagaikan jatungku. Tanpanya, aku tak bisa merasakan kehidupan lagi. Atau lebih parahnya, aku putus asa saat Chanyeol tidak ada disampingku. Itulah hal yang sekiranya benar-benar membuatku takut._

"Aku tak tahu perasaan itu. Tapi aku yakin baik aku dan Luhan punya sesuatu yang berharga."

"Semua orang paling tidak punya satu hal yang berharga. Dan mungkin ada perbedaan antara memiliki sesuatu yang berharga dan menjadi berharga bagi seseorang, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang terpisah."

 _Ya, seperti Chanyeol yang berharga bagiku. Tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu apakah aku berharga baginya._

"Lalu, kalau aku punya sesuatu yang berharga seperti kau atau Luhan, bisakah aku juga jadi seseorang?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Hm? Kau sudah jadi seseorang."

"Maaf..." Baekhyun menggapai-gapai ruang didepannya. Bermaksud untuk meraba wajah lelaki itu.

Lelaki tadi mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke pipinya. "Kulitmu boleh jadi dingin, tapi..." Baekhyun meraba-raba wajah lelaki itu. "Kau punya bulumata yang panjang." Setelahnya tangan Baekhyun bergerak kebawah, kearah hidung serta bibir lelaki itu. "Dan bibir yang indah." Setelahnya melepaskan tangannya dari sana. "Aku yakin kau orang yang luar biasa."

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh mirip dengannya. Dia sering melakukan berbagai hal padaku. Karena dia bilang ingin melihatku ketakutan. Suatu kali, dia bahkan mengunciku dalam ruangan yang paling kubenci selama lima hari. Tapi tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya, aku tak merasa takut...Karena aku tahu, dia takkan melukaiku. Tapi, sepertinya hari ini dia takkan mengunjungiku. Meski kemungkinan dia sekarang sedang mengamatiku." Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku pergi." Mungkin Baekhyun tahu bahwa hari sudah semakin gelap. Dia sudah lama sekali berada diluar sini.

Lelaki itu ikut berdiri. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, namaku Baekhyun. Mungkin aku akan kesini lagi nanti. Jadi aku akan sering bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan. Lelaki itu menerimanya. "Aku Shixun, Luhan yang memberikan nama itu padaku."

"Itu nama yang indah, Shixun. Kuharap kau menemukan hal yang berharga. Saat itu, kau juga pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang berharga bagimu. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi."

Baekhyun melangkah menjauh. Dan Shixun hanya mengamati dalam diam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih ingat jalan yang tadi dia lewati. Selain Baekhyun menghirup aroma wewangian yang ada disekitarnya pun Baekhyun mengira-ngira berapa langkah yang dia lewati.

Baekhyun melewati terowongan yang gelap. Mengambil jalur dibawah jembatan. Diantara jalan itu terdapat sungai. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara air mengalir. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkejut karena menghirup aroma harum parfum yang kuat, harum yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dia mengendus-ngendus. Seketika bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Chanyeol?"

"Sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Suaranya terdengar marah ditelinga Baekhyun. Seketika itu membuat hatinya menciut. Walaupun dia mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Ada sedikit ketakutan di dalamnya. Dia sudah sering mendengar Chanyeol yang begitu marah. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu disebabkan olehnya atau ada orang lain yang membuat Chanyeol bisa begitu marah.

"Kau tak mengira aku akan mencarimu, bukan? Aku sudah pergi kemana-mana. Pernah saat itu bahkan kakiku sampai bengkak."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, tapi jangan kesini lagi." Chanyeol bersikap dingin. Tidak ada kelembutan. Sama sekali.

Chanyeol menghela napas Lelah. "Pulanglah, Baekhyun…" Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun. Berusaha mengacuhkannya.

Saat langkah yang Chanyeol ambil semakin jauh. Baekhyun bersitegas. "Tidak! Bukankah kau harus memujiku seperti janjimu dulu? Itu yang kau katakan dulu. Kalau aku bisa menemukan tempatmu tinggal, kau akan memujiku."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan enggan menoleh. "Aku tak pernah berpikir kau benar-benar bisa menemukanku. Keteguhan hatimu sungguh menganggumkan. Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi, Baekhyun." Suaranya biasa, lebih mendekati memohon.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kalau kau ingin menghentikanku, kau harus memotong kakiku. Tapi tanpa kakipun aku tetap akan merangkak padamu. Jadi sebaiknya kau bunuh saja aku. Bila kau bisa melakukannya." Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang diucapkannya. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Chanyeol terkejut. Seketika menoleh. "Baiklah!" Chanyeol langsung berbalik kearah Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik dan dia dihempaskan ke arah sungai. Baekhyun terjatuh kesana. Didorong oleh Chanyeol.

"Mari kita lihat. Berapa lama kau bisa sesombong itu."

HAAH! Hossh...Hossh... Baekhyun yang tidak siap menerima perlakuan itu tentu saja kaget. Untung sungai yang ia pijak itu tidak dalam dan hanya sedadanya saja. Mungkin ini karena dirinya belum sampai ketengah sungai. Baekhyun muncul dipermukaan dengan napas tersengal. Dia tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol akan seperti ini. Ada saat dimana dirinya sangat mengerti Chanyeol. Namun ada juga di saat dia tidak mengerti Chanyeol. Seperti saat ini. Ini begitu dingin. Dia bagaikan di masukkan ke dalam es batu. Tubuhnya boleh saja beku akibat air di musim dingin. Tetapi dia meminta agar hatinya tidak menjadi dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memohon ampun seperti yang lain?" Chanyeol hanya mengamati Baekhyun yang mengigil di depannya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir aku akan memohon-mohon? Chanyeol, kau takkan pernah melihatku gemetar ketakutan." Dia boleh saja kuat di depan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kebenarannya?

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia kemudian turun ke dalam sungai. Dan mendorong lagi Baekhyun sampai ketengah.

Baekhyun terkejut. Dia berada di sungai yang dangkal. Itu artinya dia bisa saja tenggelam. Baekhyun berusaha menggapai-gapai permukaan. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan membunuhnya dengan cara menenggelamkannya. Ini adalah Chanyeol. Orang yang sama yang juga menyiksanya selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Tetapi Chanyeol juga lah yang selalu ada di sisinya. Baekhyun begitu kalut. Sanggupkah dia meninggalkan Chanyeol? Dia akan kesepian lagi jika lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Dia sudah menghabiskan masa-masa hidupnya sendirian. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Dia hanya mau Chanyeol selalu berada disana. saat dirinya membuka mata. Sanggupkah ia?

"Ayo, memohonlah padaku! Aku tahu kau ketakutan! Aku tahu kau tak mau mati!" Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dari pinggir sungai dengan tersenyum bangga dan yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan memohon padanya.

Chanyeol sudah pernah melakukan hal ini berulang kali. Dia juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak akan memohon padanya. Baekhyun juga tak menunjukkan bahwa ia ketakutan. Dia hanya terlalu terkejut dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol. Dan saat Baekhyun tak lagi muncul di permukaan dalam suasana keadaan yang hening. Senyum Chanyeol hilang.

.

.

.

Suara guyuran air shower terdengar karena heningnya ruangan. Di dalam bathub, Baekhyun dengan polos tanpa pakaian satu pun duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengannya. Pandangannya bisa dibilang kosong. Wajahnya datar. Dia tak peduli seberapa dingin air yang telah membasahi tubuhnya. Ini musim dingin. Tidak ada orang gila yang mau mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air di musim dingin. Orang-orang akan menghangatkan tubuhnya di perapian yang berada di masing-masing rumahnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan melempar handuk dengan kasar kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku mulai muak padamu."

Setelahnya menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Baekhyun membenarkan handuk yang telah dia terima dan memakainya tanpa membilas tubuhnya. Dia keluar kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol?" Tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang kosong didepannya.

"Chanyeol?" Dia meraba-raba. Mengikuti harum yang tersisa dari Chanyeol. Dia sampai pada sofa hitam dan mendudukinya. Meraba-raba sofa itu.

 _Kehangatannya..._

Baekhyun menghirup aroma teh. Baekhyun meraba-raba lagi. Dan mengambil teh yang masih hangat.

Dia menunduk dalam sambil tetap mempertahankan kehangatan teh yang dipegangnnya.

 _Chanyeol..._

 _Tahukah kau?_

 _Aku tak takut, tak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku._

 _Tapi,_

 _Aku hanya merasa sangat takut saat kau tak ada disini..._

Dan akhirnya air mata itu lolos juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ampun! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bersalah!" Suara-suara itu terasa sangat dekat dan begitu ketakutan. Kepanikannya begitu terasa. Aku bisa mendengarnya sayup-sayup gemertak gigi selain orang yang berteriak tadi.

Lalu yang paling penting dari semua ini, tercium aroma darah kental yang masih baru dan khas. Membuat perutku bergejolak menahan mual.

Selain berdiri dalam diam, apa yang mesti kulakukan?

"Ssstttt. Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin mengerjakannya dalam damai." Didepanku, suara rendah Chanyeol yang khas menggema didalam ruangan. Kutebak dia berbicara pada orang yang tadi berteriak.

Seakan patuh pada tuannya, mereka tak berkutik. Suasana seketika hening.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Baekhyun."

Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa ucapannya yang—walapun singkat tetapi berhasil membuat luka di relung hatiku? Dia tahu baik bahwa aku tidak dapat melihat dan ucapannya kali ini seakan mengejekku.

Kemudian suara gesekan besi yang tampak samar bergelung, menciptakan kesan misterius yang mendalam dan membuatku bertanya-tanya.

DDOOORRRR

Suara tembakan membuatku tersentak. Ada beberapa air yang terasa muncrat di wajahku dan setelah kupikir-pikir lagi itu adalah darah karena lagi-lagi aromanya sangat menyengat—membuat diriku dilanda mual yang berlebihan.

Lagi-lagi hanya diamlah yang kulakukan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melakukan ini. Tidakkah baru saja dia membunuh orang yang tadi berteriak?

Usapan sapu tangan dari tangan besar Chanyeol—yang sudah kuhapal baik-baik—mengenai wajahku. Dia membersihkan tetes darah yang mengenai wajahku.

"Tidakkah kau merasa takut untuk terus mau bersamaku, Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **BABY'S BREATH**

 **amandaerate**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan,**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, a little bit Mystery**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja. Terinspirasi dari webtoon yang berjudul Winter Woods tetapi aku mengambil sisi Adora dan Zoe, kupikir-pikir bakalan cocok kalau pemerannya Chanbaek. Ada yang sependapat? Muehehe. Aku mengambil jalan cerita di awal. Nanti bakalan ada perubahan cerita yang bakalan aku masukin dari pemikiranku^^ semoga kalian tidak salah paham dan mengerti;)**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **NO BASH**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BABY'S BREATH**

 **Bab 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Tarikan kasar dari tangan besar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut. Dia baru saja datang ketempatku dan sudah seperti ini. Apa yang dia lakukan? Perasaan burukku terhadap Chanyeol yang ingin membawaku keruangan itu lewat dipemikiranku, membuatku memberontak dari paksaan tarikan tangannya yang begitu kuat.

Chanyeol lebih besar dariku tentu saja dia dengan mudahnya membawaku dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya yang menggenggamku erat. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar menyeretku kesebuah ruangan yang paling kubenci. Waktu itu, di waktu yang begitu lama aku benar-benar ketakutan dan tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu karena dihantui bayang bayang isi ruangannya dan aroma-aroma yang membuatku mual berkepanjangan. Tetapi ketika tahu mengapa dia memasukkanku keruangan itu, aku tahu aku harus merelakan ketakutanku. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya merasa puas lagi karena melihatku begitu takut. Dan itu sepadan karena dia masih ada bersamaku.

CEKLEK

Pintu dibuka dan dengan paksa dia mendorongku masuk keruangan. Lagi-lagi aroma ini…

Aroma busuk dan bebauan yang tidak mengenakkan langsung menguar di udara.

"Masuk dan pikirkan mengapa aku melakukan ini!"

BLAMMMM

Pintu ruangan ditutup dengan bunyi bedebam keras. Aku terdiam didekat pintu setelahnya bergerak meraba-raba dinding mencoba berjalan diarea pinggir ruangan.

BUKKKK

Berhenti.

Baru beberapa langkah meraba-raba dinding, aku menyentuh sesuatu dan membuat benda itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Aku berjongkok, meraba-raba benda tersebut dan terkejut karena merasakan hawa dingin saat menyentuhnya. Itu bukan benda dan jelas-jelas manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Fakta tersebut membuatku mundur dan ingin berteriak tetapi aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan erat, mengurungkannya karena itu akan terdengar dari luar. Dan Chanyeol akan merasa senang mendengarku berteriak.

Hawa aneh di ruangan memang sudah dari tadi kurasakan. Kalau seperti itu aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan akan berdiam diri saja.

Tak masalah. Tetapi aroma busuk serta darah yang sudah mengering membuatku mual benar-benar menganggu.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku dapat bertahan dalam aroma ini. Dan aku tidak tahan menghirup bau busuk yang begitu menyengat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mual masih menguasai tubuh Baekhyun. Aroma-aroma itu masih terngiang dibenaknya dan baunya tidak mau hilang dari kepala Baekhyun. Dia sedang duduk meringkuk dengan memeluk lutut dan meletakkan dagunya diatas lutut di depan perapian karena penghangat ruangan di rumahnya tidak dapat berfungsi lagi. Dia benar-benar mungil seperti bayi saat dirinya sedang dalam posisi seperti itu. Semua orang akan tahu seberapa rapuhnya dia.

Waktu sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin. Dinginnya sedang berada dititik terendah sepanjang musim dingin. Dia harus membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat jika tidak mau ditemukan tewas karena membeku.

Kehadiran sosok disebelahnya yang baru muncul membuat dia mendongak. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang meringkuk, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dia membawa secangkir coklat hangat. Dan memberikan cangkir ke tangan Baekhyun yang dingin.

"Aku harus memperbaiki penghangat ruangannya."

Dia hendak berbalik tetapi tangan mungil Baekhyun yang seakan membeku menghentikannya. Baekhyun tak berani menyela, dia hanya menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun tak akan menanyakan apa alasan Chanyeol memasukkannya ke ruangan. Dia akan membuat Chanyeol marah besar dan sampai sekarang dia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memasukkannya keruangan busuk itu. Dan yang paling tidak bisa diterima adalah ruangan itu berada di dalam salah satu ruangan di rumahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun untuk duduk dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menghirup aroma dari Chanyeol yang masih sama. Menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya terhadap bau busuk yang menganggunya. Itu semakin membuatnya mual.

Chanyeol mengamati wajahnya Baekhyun. Terdapat banyak arti mengapa dia mengamati dengan wajah sulit ditebak. Perlahan-lahan dia menunduk untuk bisa mencapai bibir ranum merah muda Baekhyun. Tetapi berhenti ketika dia benar-benar sudah didepan bibirnya.

Merasakan hembusan napas yang dekat, Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Tetapi tentu saja gelap. Chanyeol melihat iris Baekhyun yang menawan. Segera sadar, dia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berhenti, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dengan kasar. "Kau tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Aku harus pergi lebih awal. Ada orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku."

Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol. "Bolehkah aku ikut kau?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dengan hening. "Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut denganku."

Baekhyun ingin melonjak kesenangan. Baru kali ini dia diijinkan untuk ikut Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan selain dia tetap berada di samping Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan itu Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun berjalan dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka melewati jalan kecil yang menanjak dengan cahaya lampu di pinggir dinding yang sudah remang.

Salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang bebas memegang secarik kertas kuning, mungkin dia melihat alamat. Disebelahnya Baekhyun sudah mulai lelah karena jalan yang ia tempuh memang menanjak. Tetapi dia harus tetap berjalan agar tidak menyusahkan Chanyeol.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. "Ini akan jauh lebih menarik." Ungkap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka memasuki rumah tersebut dan menuju ke kemar yang hanya tersedia tempat tidur king size yang sudah usang. Seorang perempuan dengan jubah putih sebatas lutut berada di atasnya sedang batuk berdarah. Chanyeol melihat itu dalam diam.

"Halo.. Sandara." Chanyeol mendekat kearah Sandara. Sementara Baekhyun tetap didepan pintu ruangan kamar.

Sandara menoleh dengan sisa-sisa darah dimulutnya kemudian tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Sandara meringkuk kearah Chanyeol yang duduk dipinggir Kasur. Sandara meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk dan membawanya kepipinya.

"Maaf. Tapi sekarang aku sudah ada disini, bukan?"

Chanyeol membiarkan Sandara mengelus tangannya yang ada di pipi gadis itu. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya begitu sayu.

Kemudian Sandara menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak datang sendiri. Melainkan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sudah melewati bahu.

"Malaikat?"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Sandara dan tersenyum geli. "Ah, iya. Mari kita panggil dia malaikat."

Chanyeol membimbing Sandara ke kasurnya. "Kumohon doakan aku." Sandara menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tak mengerti.

Chanyeol menindih Sandara tetapi tidak menyakitinya. Kemudian dia membuka alkitab yang berada disamping kepala Sandara. Kemudian membacanya.

"Datanglah kepadaku…" Chanyeol mengusap wajah Sandara dengan lembut. Dari atas dahi sampai mulutnya. "Semua yang lelah dan beban berat yang ada," kemudian ketika tibanya sampai leher Sandara, Chanyeol mencekiknya dengan kuat.

"Dan….aku akan…" Sandara memberontak dan menendang-nendang. "Memberi kebebasan, bawalah yang kuberikan,"

Baekhyun yang mulai merasa aneh terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kemudian dia berlari kearah depan.

"Dan belajarlah kepadaku." Chanyeol tidak terpengaruh.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun meraba-raba keberadaan Chanyeol dan memukul punggungnya ketika dia mendapatkannya.

"Kau menyakitinya, Chanyeol! Dia berjuang untuk hidup!" Baekhyun berteriak tidak karuan. Tetapi Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya sehingga tetap fokus terhadap hal yang dilakukannya.

"Dan belajarlah kepadaku, karena aku lemah lembut, dan berhati rendah, dan jiwamu akan mendapatkan ketenangan, sebab apa yang telah kuberikan itu menyenangkan. Dan beban ku pun ringan."

Cekikan sudah terlepas, dan Sandara tidak bergerak dengan mata yang masih terbuka dan tidak benapas.

"Diam! Hentikan!" Baekhyun beringsut kearah dinding di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kalut.

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sandara. "Sandara, sekarang kau sudah bebas."

Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan melihat Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan mata tertutup dan gemetar.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau membunuh seseorang yang ingin hidup! Dia menendang dan melawanmu untuk tetap hidup, dan kau membunuhnya!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan napas memburu. "Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?"

Chanyeol mengelap keringat di pelipisnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Dia melepas salah satu sarung tangan yang ia pakai di kedua tangannya. Kemudian mengarahkan tangannya yang telanjang ke tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi telinganya.

Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol seakan dapat membuat Baekhyun melihat dalam gelap. Dia melihat tangannya sendiri yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Sini, lihatlah. Inikah wajah seseorang yang ingin tetap hidup?" Kemudian Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke depan wajah Sandara. Baekhyun melihat wajah Sandara yang mengerikan.

"AKH!" Kemudian dia menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang tadi menggenggamnya. Dan menutup wajahnya dengan gemetar bersandar pada dinding.

"Dia sekarat karena tuberkolosis dan dia tak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk hidup. Dia mungkin gemetar ketakutan terperangkap di tempat seperti ini tanpa teman atau keluarga. Dia mengirimku sebuah surat," Chanyeol menggenggam surat ditangannya kemudian mengambil penjentik api dan membakarnya dan melemparnya pada mayat Sandara.

WHUSSH

Api itu langsung menjalar pada tubuhnya.

"Dia memintaku untuk membebaskannya. Beginilah caraku menolong orang lain."

Kemudian Baekhyun ingat bahwa sebelum-sebelumnya Chanyeol akan pergi untuk menolong orang lain yang membutuhkannya. "Jadi… caramu menolong orang lain sebelumnya adalah…" Kemudian Baekhyun menutup wajahnya lagi setelah tahu cara Chanyeol. Dan dia masih saja gemetar.

"Dunia ini, tak ada seorang pun yang sungguh ingin mati. Mereka hanya menyerah, itu bukanlah menolong." Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk meringkuk bersandar pada dinding dan membungkus lututnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. "Apakah sekarang kau takut padaku?"

Kemudian selanjutnya Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dan air mata sialan itu mengalir kepipinya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya merasa kasihan melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Menyedihkan sekali melihatmu seperti layaknya dewa dan Tuhan! Kau bukanlah anak kecil lagi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun teriak, emosinya tersulut.

Tetapi kemudian dia berbicara dengan lirih. "Tapi..Aku masih mencintaimu. Jadi aku tetap ada disisimu. Aku akan berada di dekatmu dan akan melindungimu!"

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Melindungiku? Cinta? Kau? Jangan konyol, Baekhyun. Kita persis sama. Kita sudah biasa ditolak, dan bahkan terbiasa mencampakkan dan dicampakkan oleh orang lain. Kau tak ingat bagaimana kita bertemu?"

Baekhyun merasakan bahwa Chanyeol gementar. Dia menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Kemudian berbicara dengan lirih dan hampir berbisik. "Mengapa kau gemetar ketakutan? Aku tak pernah berusaha mencampakkanmu. Mengapa kau berpikir aku akan menolakmu? Aku akan tetap disisimu dan melindungimu. Aku akan—"

 _Melindungimu_.

BRUGH.

Tangan yang tadi menyentuh pipi Chanyeol jatuh kesamping tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya.

"Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
